Fotografía
by Starlight Extinction
Summary: Con su cámara capturaba infinidad de momentos, pero los momentos que ella hacia para él sin darse cuenta, eran los que atesoraba en su corazón. SasuHina. Perdonen el Summary tan confuso.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece

**Advertencias: **OOC de parte de los personajes

* * *

El día era perfecto, el cielo estaba limpio de cualquier nube y el sol brillaba con tal esplendor que sus ojos tenían la muy difícil tarea de poder apreciarlo. Los rayos amarillos chocaban con cada objeto que había a su paso, creando un paisaje digno de fotografía. Una sonrisa irónica floreció en su rostro, puesto que ese era su trabajo.

Con discreta emoción, levanto su cámara profesional y comenzó a captura el momento que estaba presenciando. Estaba en un parque público que, extrañamente a esas horas del día, estaba vacío. Había un pequeño lago en el centro donde se podían apreciar una familia de patos que nadaban sin ninguna preocupación. Había bancas en puntos estratégicos, donde uno podía sentarse y alimentar a los pequeños animales si así lo deseabas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en aquel supuesto concurrido lugar, eran los arboles de cerezo. Enormes y llenos de vida. Hacían que el parque se tornara de un romántico color rosa y cuando caían los pétalos, creaban una suave alfombra en el lago.

Simplemente maravilloso.

Pero él no solo iba por el paisaje y la hermosura que la madre naturaleza plantaba frente a él. No, él iba por algo más, algo que lo obligaba a ir todos los días a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar.

—Ahí estas…. — Susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, apuntando su cámara en una dirección en específico.

Era… una _mujer_.

No entendía cómo es que aquella joven mujer sacaba a relucir sentimientos que jamás había experimentado en su existencia. Con su cámara seguía cada paso, movimiento y gesto que ese delicado ser hacía.

Era bellísima. Tenía un largo cabello azulado oscuro con un flequillo que enmarcaba su delicado rostro, poseía unos enormes ojos perlas que transmitían ternura y paz —deseaba con desesperación poder perderse en aquellos orbes que parecían las ventanas a su alma— ese día llevaba un vestido morado de tirantes que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, resaltando su delicada figura.

El aliento le fue robado y su corazón parecía haberse salido de control. Su dedo no podía dejar de presionar aquel botón que le permitía capturar cada momento.

La hermosa mujer continúo su camino y se sentó en una banca que quedaba frente al lago. Su expresión era triste y denotaba el cuan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos.

Se sentía un acosador, bueno _era_ un acosador. Pero no podía evitarlo, ella era su musa, su inspiración, hacía que el paisaje a su alrededor se iluminara más que con los rayos del astro que aparece todas las mañanas anunciando un nuevo día. Ella daba un nuevo significado a su pasión por la fotografía, le daba el impulso que necesitaba para seguir haciendo lo que amaba.

No sabía exactamente cuando había comenzado todo esto, pero estaba seguro que no había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde que la vio por primera vez.

Desde aquella vez se aseguraba de volver todos los días para verla, aunque sea solo un momento. Un momento que hacía que todo se congelara y le permitiera capturarla en su memoria…. Y en su corazón.

Pero la belleza de esa mujer se veía opacada por una simple cosa: tristeza.

Su semblante tímido y angelical siempre se veía oscurecido por una sombra de pena y preocupaciones. Tenía la necesidad de ir y estrujarla entre sus brazos, decirle que todo estaba bien— aunque no tuviera ni idea del porque su sombría actitud— que aunque fuera el fin de los tiempos, estaría con ella.

Pero no tenía el valor de acercársele. Además ¿Qué le diría? _«Disculpa pero te llevo acosando desde hace días y he notado que estas triste ¿necesitas compañía?» _¡No! Eso seguramente le traería muchos problemas…. Y a la policía.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio, se sentía desanimado por tantos pensamientos pasando por su cabeza sin parar. Veía con añoranza como el viento danzaba con el largo cabello oscuro de la chica, provocando que sus pequeñas manos lo acomodaran cada cierto minuto.

_¿Qué me has hecho?_

Se preguntó así mismo mientras bajaba su cámara y la guardaba con extremo cuidado. Se sentó en la zona verde en la que estaba y abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho, apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas. El ambiente era tranquilo y le brindaba una paz que era difícil de encontrar. Pero eso quedaba de lado cuando la vio ponerse de pie.

Era hora de que se marchara.

Sin poder hacer nada, simplemente se limitó a verla alejarse más y más, llevándose con ella esa sensación de paz que se había instalado en su ser. Inevitablemente un vació se comenzó a formar en su pecho, se sentía pesado y sin fuerzas, era increíble el poder que tenía aquella mujer en él. Aún no hablaba con ella, no la conocía realmente y solo la veía desde los lejos ¿Cómo era posible que le provocara tantas sensaciones alguien con la que ni siquiera había intercambiado una sola palabra?

Estaba desesperado, aunque en el exterior se mostrara frio y sin expresiones, en su interior una tormenta daba lugar a diversos pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz ni un solo instante.

Con pesadez se puso de pie, tomo la maleta que contenía su preciada cámara y se la colgó en su hombro. Viendo una última vez el paisaje que estaba frente suyo, se hizo una promesa y se aseguraría de cumplirla.

Sin más que hacer, se marchó del lugar con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_Es hora de verte más de cerca…._

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba cansada, cansada de su vida, de la hipocresía de quienes la rodeaban, de cómo su familia la menospreciaba, de todo.

¿Por qué tenían que ocurrirle ese tipo de cosas a ella?

Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar su mente y con pesadez entro en su baño, necesitaba un baño con urgencia, tal vez sus problemas pudieran irse con la cristalina agua que parecía aliviar todo su cuerpo.

Abrió la llave de la bañera, dejando el agua correr y comenzó a desvestirse con parsimonia, no tenía prisa.

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios al momento en que su cuerpo entro en contacto con la tibia agua, sus músculos tensos comenzaban a relajarse y su mente parecía haber alejado las nubes que oscurecían sus pensamientos.

Eran momentos como ese en los que podía dejar de aparentar y relajarse por una vez en su vida, no tenía que preocuparse por parecer perfecta ante los ojos de la sociedad, no tenía por qué sentirse inútil si algo no salía bien y la culpa residía en ella, no tenía por qué soportar el estigma que cargaba su apellido. Simplemente era demasiado para ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, su vista se nublo y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, las cuales se encontraban decoradas con un tinte carmín por el vapor que el agua desprendía.

Apretó sus dientes con frustración y a la vez tratando de impedir que los sollozos escaparan de su boca, estaba tan rota y lastimada, que dudaba que alguien tuviera la paciencia suficiente como para intentar colocar las piezas de su fragmentada alma en su lugar.

_¿Acaso ni siquiera merezco ser amada?_

Se preguntó a sí misma, temiendo la respuesta de su subconsciente, se puso de pie de inmediato y con cuidado salió de la bañera. El agua escurría por su esbelto cuerpo dando la impresión de que estaba hecha del más fino cristal. Sin importarle su desnudez o el que estuviera aún mojada, se acercó al espejo y miro detenidamente lo que en él se reflejaba. A pesar de ser una mujer hermosa, ella no se consideraba así.

Veía su reflejo y hacia muecas, disgustada por lo que se encontraba frente a ella.

_¿Es porque soy demasiado pálida? ¿Por qué no tengo el peso adecuado? ¿Soy… fea?_

De nueva cuenta lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, estaba tan cansada y harta. No tenía voz para expresarse, ni voluntad para hacerlo. Había sido criada de tal forma que su personalidad se tornó a ser de una sumisa y tímida chica. Siempre vivía aterrada por lo que los demás pudieran pensar de ella. Por lo que su _familia_ pudiera pensar de ella. Quería llenar las expectativas de todos, pero al parecer, ni con todos sus esfuerzos… era suficiente.

Se alejó del espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en su baño, no queriendo seguir viendo sus imperfecciones y sin importarle que siguiera mojada, se dejó caer en su cama, esperando poder dormir tranquilamente. No quería volver a despertar por pesadillas o por sus pensamientos que le impedían conciliar su tan deseado sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Sasuke?

El aludido con algo de molestia aparto la vista de su computador, estaba plenamente concentrado en editar las fotografías que su jefe le estaba pidiendo para una guía turística, cuando fue interrumpido abruptamente.

—¿Qué sucede?— Pregunto sin tener el menor interés. Su expresión era de aburrimiento total y sus ojos fríos como el hielo estaban fijos en la persona que había entrado a su oficina llamándolo.

—No me veas así, no es mi culpa que el jefe me trate de mensajero y me haga llamarte— respondió con hastío el chico mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su cabeza en un gesto despreocupado. Tenía el cabello revuelto como si acaba de levantarse de la cama y era de un color rubio como el sol. Su piel era de un tono oscuro y su mirada brillosa resaltaba al poseer unos enormes orbes azules.

Sasuke suspiro por la actitud de su amigo y regreso sus ojos oscuros como el carbón hacia la pantalla de su ordenador. Guardo su trabajo y se puso de pie.

—Sal de mi oficina, dobe.

Dijo mientras empujaba al rubio fuera de su oficina, provocando protestas y pataletas del ruidoso chico. Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza y lo dejo haciendo su berrinche mientras iba a la oficina de su jefe.

Al llegar toco la puerta y espero hasta que se le concedió la entrada.

—¿Me llamaba? — Preguntó respetuosamente después de hacer una reverencia.

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre con la mitad de la cara oculta tras una máscara — lo cual era realmente extraño pero jamás le cuestiono él porque lo hacía— su cabello era de un tono plata y estaba peinado de tal forma que estuviera en punta.

El hombre al escuchar a Sasuke quito su vista del libro naranja que estaba leyendo en ese instante. Rápidamente lo hizo a un lado y aunque no se notaba, podía decir que estaba sonriendo.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! Si pasa, pasa. Toma asiento —. dijo señalando con efusividad el asiento frente a su escritorio.

Sasuke alzo una ceja por la actitud de su jefe, pero no presto atención y se sentó, esperando a que el enmascarado comenzara a hablar.

—Bien, primero que nada, quiero felicitarte por la exposición que tuviste la semana pasada. Fue todo un éxito —. El pelinegro asintió aceptando las felicitaciones, después de todo, si no fuera por su jefe, esa exposición no se hubiera llevado acabo. — y segundo, hace unos momentos recibí una llamada de la compañía Hyuga Corp.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa por lo que el peliplata dijo, Hyuga Corp., era una de las empresas de electrónicos más grandes de Japón, si ellos los llamaban era para solicitar publicidad y eso beneficiaria enormemente a la compañía donde trabajaba.

—Obviamente requieren publicidad para un nuevo producto que lanzaran al mercado y siendo tu uno de los mejores fotógrafos, pensé que te interesaría esta oferta de trabajo.

Su jefe terminó de hablar y lo observo detenidamente, esperando pacientemente por su respuesta. Sasuke no tenía que pensarlo ni dos veces, esa era una gran oportunidad para la compañía y para él.

—Acepto.

Respondió sin dudarlo y su jefe sonrió, ya sabiendo su respuesta.

—Bien, toma esto —. Le extendió una carpeta amarilla que había tenido sobre su escritorio desde que entro. — Ahí está toda la información que necesitas, también dice con quienes trabajaras. Sé que puedo confiar en ti para este tipo de trabajos.

—Gracias, Kakashi—sensei —. Agradeció tomando la carpeta y el aludido asintió aun sonriendo y lo despidió para que pudiera leer los papeles que le había entregado.

Sasuke al salir de la oficina, soltó un suspiro y tomándose un momento para calmarse, comenzó a caminar hacia su pequeña oficina.

_Con que Hyuga Corp, ¿esto está realmente mal?_

Pensó para sí mismo, estaba seguro que tendría muchos problemas con ese trabajo, pero a la vez se sentía aliviado. No sabía porque, pero tenía un buen y mal presentimiento acerca de eso. Negó con la cabeza intentando despejarse, estaba comenzando a volverse loco.

Con pesadez se sentó frente a su escritorio y sin perder tiempo comenzó a leer la información. Pero su atención robada por algo o más bien _alguien_.

—Creo que no podré conocerte, al menos, no aún —. Hablo en voz alta para sí mismo con decepción.

Los horarios de su nuevo proyecto coincidían con los momentos en que iba al parque, haciendo que fuera imposible ir a verla. Sasuke hizo una mueca de enfado pero trato de pensar positivamente, ese proyecto era importante para él y para su jefe, no podía decepcionar a nadie.

_Pero sin que él lo supiera, el destino ya estaba planeando su encuentro…_

* * *

Hola! Estoy de vuelta y con una pareja completamente distinta (Se me hace muy bizarro escribir SasuHina cuando siempre escribo NaruSasu)

Estoy tratando de trabajar en fics largos que son mi mayor debilidad y gracias a mi Beta Reader **SaKuRiMo0n **por ayudarme en este proyecto!


End file.
